


Крестражи в моей голове

by comrade_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horcruxes, no beta we die like enbies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_K/pseuds/comrade_K
Summary: Гарри слышит голоса у себя в голове, но он не сумасшедший, честное слово. Это голоса сумасшедшие!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	Крестражи в моей голове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Horcruxes in my Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430022) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



\- Хагрид? - спросил Гарри.

Хагрид утвердительно помычал, но не посмотрел на него. Люди вокруг них в поезде придвинулись поближе. Какие разговоры могут вести гигантский человек, вяжущий что-то похожее на желтую, как канарейка, палатку, и маленький мальчик со странным шрамом? 

\- Хагрид? - попробовал Гарри снова, в этот раз тыкая его пальцами. Его пальцы пропали в гигантском пальто Хагрида по самые костяшки, но, должно быть, это возымело какой-то эффект, потому что Хагрид наконец-то посмотрел на него.

\- Да, Гарри?

Гарри оглянулся (подслушивающие пассажиры с неохотой вернулись к своим книгам и разговорам) и поднес ладонь ко рту. Хагрид понял намек и приблизился к Гарри.

\- Что-то не так, Гарри? - прошептал он.

Гарри поднес ладонь ближе к (довольно большому) уху Хагрида. Он открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, закрыл его. Он знал, что лучше не спрашивать - кто знает, как отреагирует Хагрид? - но что, если это было нормальным явлением среди волшебников?

\- Хагрид, в твоем... - начал он, отодвинулся, оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что люди вокруг _действительно_ не подслушивали, и приблизился снова. Он нервно продолжил, - в _твоем_ мире бывает такое, что люди слышат голоса?

Хагрид отшатнулся с выражением, словно кто-то запихнул свежий лемон ему в рот. 

\- Галлопьи горгоны, Гарри! Голоса?

Шок заставил его позабыть о необходимости в (уже и так довольно громком у него) шепоте. Люди вокруг них снова прислушались.

\- Какие голоса?

Его глаза расширились еще больше, а щеки раздулись. Он приблизился.

\- У тебя в голове?

Гарри сглотнул. Хагрид среагировал так же, как отреагировала тетя Петунья. Это было плохо. Что если Хагрид подумал, что он был сумасшедшим, и отправил его назад к Дурслям, потому что из сумасшедших выходят плохие волшебники? _«Думай быстро»_ , приказал он себе. 

\- Не знаю. Просто, я видел этот фильм, в котором мальчик мог левитировать вещи и телепатически говорить со своими друзьями. Я подумал, может я тоже могу что-то подобное. 

Он говорил слишком быстро, а его лицо отражало всю его нервозность (он был уверен, Гарри всегда был плохим лжецом), но Хагрид расслабился.

\- Нет, Гарри, не думаю, что кто-то способны на это.

Хагрид пристально смотрел на него еще в течение нескольких секунд. Будь он кем-то другим, Гарри бы подумал, что он изучал его, но если Хагрида вышвырнули из Хогвартса, на то должна была быть причина, и Гарри был готов поспорить, что это потому, что Хагриду не доставало в умственном плане. Кто в здравом уме наколдует случайному ребенку свинячий хвост, прекрасно зная, что Дурслям придется избавляться от него с помощью кого-то, кто ничего не знает о магии? Кто-то, кто очевидно задастся вопросом, как у человеческого ребенка появился свинячий хвост?

\- Ты не слышишь никаких голосов, верно, Гарри?

\- Нет. Конечно нет, - улыбнулся Гарри, показывая точно нужное количество зубов, чтобы выглядеть милым. - Я просто подумал, это было бы круто.

Хагрид кивнул и вернулся к своему вязанию.

_Хах, придурок хочет верить тебе слишком сильно,_ рассмеялся Том. _Ему не нужно никаких сумасшедших в Хогвартсе, не так ли? Ему не нужно._

_Заткнись. Мне нужно было удостовериться,_ Гарри сказал ему. _Но тогда, выходит, я действительно фрик. Даже по меркам волшебников._

_Да ладно, ты даже не рассказал ему про то, что можешь говорить со змеями,_ сказал другой Том. _Этот олух перенесет немного голосов в голове... но парселтанг..._

_Ты сказал, что в этом нет ничего такого!_ закричал Гарри в панике.

_Шш, ты правильно поступил, что ничего не сказал. Помнишь Дамблдора?_ сказал добрый Том.

_Кого?_ спросил Гарри

_Извини, я не тебе,_ ответил добрый Том.

_Было бы забавно увидеть реакцию Дамблдора на парселтанг у ребенка, победившего Волдеморта,_ печально сказал другой Том.

_Этот идиот просто счел бы это случайной магией._

_Вы слишком безрассудны,_ сказал другой голос. _Хорошо, что никто из вас не может говорить._

_Ребята? Я все еще здесь. Вы игнорируете меня в моей собственной голове. Это несправедливо,_ сказал Гарри и нет, он определенно не дулся. _И если слышать голоса в голове не нормально для волшебников, хотя вы сказали мне, что это так - не считая других объяснений, которые тоже полная ложь, - вы действительно должны сказать мне, кто вы такие._

_Дитя, мы симптом того, что тебя не долюбили в детстве. Мы исчезнем, когда ты повзрослеешь._

_Гарри, ты отключился. Гарри?_

\- Гарри? - позвал его голос Хагрида.

\- Упс, - сказал Гарри. - Просто затерялся в своих мыслях.

Хагрид выглядел так, словно хотел еще раз проверить Гарри на здравомыслие, но вместо этого сказал:

\- Тебе стоит посмотреть в своем письме, что тебе понадобится.

\- Окей, - ответил Гарри и вынул пергамент у себя из кармана. Он быстро осмотрел его и, глубоко краснея, прошептал: 

\- У меня нет денег.

_Ты не-незаконный ребенок Поттеров, и скорее всего твоего отца не выгнали из семьи за то, что он женился на грязнокровке, хотя я и не знаю почему. У тебя есть деньги в Гринготтсе,_ сказал ему Том.

\- Не переживай, твои родители оставили тебе немного золота в Гринготтсе, - ответил Хагрид.

\- О. Круто.

_Что такое Гринготтс?_ напомнил Том. _Радуйся, что Хагрид не поумнел с тех пор, как Диппет исключил его._

_Идиоты, вы все,_ проворчал другой голос.

\- Что такое Гринготтс? - спросил Гарри, когда он и Хагрид выходили из метро. Он даже не стал пытаться спрашивать Тома, откуда они знали то, чего не знал он: ответы Тома обычно были так же разнообразны, как и неправдивы.

К тому времени как Гарри и Хагрид добрались до странного, появившегося из ниоткуда паба, один Том продиктовал тридцать два синоним к «безмозглому олуху», а другой Том громогласно пересчитал их на немецком. На расспросы Гарри Том пробормотал что-то об идеализировании Гриндельвальда во времена его глупой юности и что единственный способ говорить на немецком - это громко.

В магазине мадам Малкин Том решил, что Мартин Малкин был куда лучшим портным, Хагрид осознал, что ему нужно выпить, а Гарри задался вопросом, почему ему достались все недостатки (кружащие вокруг него люди в Дырявом Котле), но не преимущества славы (быстрое обслуживание). Чего стоило мадам Малкин работать чуточку побыстрее?

_Ты размышляешь как хороший слизеринец, Гарри._

_Перестань дразнить меня вещами, о которых откажешься рассказать мне._

\- Эм, прошу прощения? - сказал Гарри стоящему рядом с ним мальчику в мантии, надеясь получить хоть какие-то ответы сегодня.

Мальчик оглядел его с верху до низу, беря во внимания потертую маггловскую одежду Гарри, и приподнял нос чуточку повыше.

\- Да, - ответил он, словно делая Гарри огромное одолжение.

\- Что такое Слизерин? Я продолжаю слышать о нем отовсюду, но никто не объяснит мне, что это такое, - спросил Гарри.

\- Ты не попадешь на Слизерин, это _мой_ факультет. Ты _грязнокровка_. У меня нет на тебя времени. Тебя даже не должны допускать в Хогвартс. Прошу прощения, - мальчик быстро прошел мимо Гарри, явно стараясь не прикоснуться к нему.

\- Стой! Я хотел только... - Гарри замолчал, когда мальчик даже не приостановился.

_В чем его проблема?_ спросил Гарри. Том, на удивление, не ответил.

***

Зал был потрясающе красив, но Гарри не мог по-полному оценить этого в данный момент. Он был рад, что ему не придется сражаться с горным троллем (чем бы он ни был), но что если шляпа откажется сортировать его? Что если он просто маггл? Что если он будет распределен на Слизерин? Что если...

 _Ты чувствуешь это? Это наш непослушный братец, во плоти,_ голос Тома был хищнический и грубый. Гарри вздрогнул.

_В чьей плоти?_ спросил другой Том. _Я слишком слаб, чтобы почувствовать его._

_Еще не знаю. Может, парень с крючковатым носом? Хей, он даже смотрит на нас так злобно! Гарри, помаши ему!_

_Это Снейп, он один из наших. Это должно быть такой честью для него - нести меня._

_Помаши,_ приказал Том.

_Ни за что. Я не знаю его. И, кажется, он не особо любит меня. И я буду выглядеть глупо. И что ты имеешь в виду, «братец»?_

_Мы скажем тебе позже._

_Снейп на месте Слизнорта. Он новый декан Слизерина._

\- Поттер, Гарри!

_Идем! Он не может игнорировать нас вечно!_

Гарри медленно подошел к стулу, пока голоса спорили, какой из учителей был их братом. Он сел и надел на голову сортирующую шляпу. Она полностью покрыла половину его лица.

_Ох, ох, мистер Поттер,_ тихий женский голос проговорил в его голове. _Какой любопытный у вас разум. Я и не помню, когда последний раз сортировала кого-то одержимого._

_Я не одержим!_ поспорил Гарри. _Просто... у меня есть компания, вот и все._

_Тогда вы не будете против того, чтобы мой голос присоединился к вашей компании, не так ли?_ спросила она, хотя Гарри сомневался, что он мог не согласиться.

_Нет, мэм._

_Я против,_ сказал Том. _Старая шляпа, мы сожжем Дьявольским Пламенем тебя и твоего дружка феникса, если ты расскажешь старому козлу, что мы здесь._

_И вам здравствуйте, мистер Риддл. Давно не виделись. Но это не ваше распределение, не так ли?_ На несколько долгих моментов она замолчала, рассматривая разум Гарри.

_Скажи ей, что хочешь быть на Слизерине. Все крутые парни идут на Слизерин. Игнорируй Малфоя, он гей. Это и его блондинистые волосы у него от его дедушки. Всегда ненавидел Абрахаса. У него скорее всего краш на тебя._

_Фу, у Малфоя? На меня? И я не хочу идти на Слизерин! И каким образом ты знаешь то, чего я не знаю? Голоса в моей голове не должны быть умнее меня._

_Мы храним воспоминания первых лет твоей жизни._

_Несмотря ни на что, Малфой довольно привлекателен. Подожди несколько лет, и вы не сможете оторвать меня от него._

_Ты знал дедушку Малфоя? Я знал дедушку Малфоя?_

_Не совсем._

Том рассмеялся. _Все знали дедушку Малфоя. Он был той еще шл..._

_Как бы ни было интересно распределять вас, Том Риддл, даже во второй раз, у меня здесь есть работа. Вы сложный ребенок для распределения, мистер Поттер. Очень сложный. Предостаточно храбрости, это я вижу. Также неплохой ум, но вы точно не Равенкло. Много таланта, да - и явное желание проявить себя, вот это интересно. Вы сильно не любите своих родственников; голос говорит вам, что вы лучше них, и вы не можете не задаваться вопросом, так ли это. Вы хотите быть лучшим, лучше чем ваш кузен, лучше чем ваши одноклассники, лучше, чем все, и Том готов помочь вам... Я могу поместить вас только на один факультет..._

_Не Слизерин! Только не Слизерин!_ Гарри вцепился в краешки стули и молился, чтобы его не поместили на факультет Малфоя.

_Не Слизерин, хах? Вы могли бы быть великим, вы знаете, весь потенциал в вашей голове, уж простите за каламбур, но также больше, вы действительно расцветете там. Слизерин проложит вам путь к величию, в этом сомнения нет._

_Да, да, отправь нас на Слизерин._

_Нет, не надо на Слизерин!_

_Серьезно, только не Гриффиндор! Или я захвачу его разум и забью всех в этой проклятой башне!_

_Ты не сможешь подняться в спальню девочек,_ поспорил другой Том.

_Всех мальчиков! Почему ты споришь с нами! Ну же, Гарри, неужели ты не хочешь показать Малфою, что он был не прав? Показать ему, каким потрясающим слизеринцем ты можешь быть?_

Гарри начал паниковать. _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Отправишь меня в Слизерин, и я стану новым Волдемортом. Он был на Слизерине. Ты этого не хочешь, верно?_

_О? Стану Волдемортом? Неужели я вижу амбицию? Решено:_

\- СЛИЗЕРИН! - прокричала шляпа вслух.

Гарри проковылял к слизеринскому столу, бледный и дрожащий. Были бы его родители-гриффиндорцы разочарованы в нем? Он сел как можно дальше от Малфоя.

_Гомофоб, неужто? Посмотрим на тебя, когда наступит половое созревание._

_Заткнись. Я расстроен._

Слизеринцы громко хлопали ему, разве что слегка запоздало и с выражениями полного удивления.

***

_Наш брат выглядит так, словно его сейчас вырвет. Давай выбесим его еще больше, Гарри._

\- Я ожидаю отличительных оценок от каждого из вас. Учебные группы будут...

_Гарри?_

_Да?_ Гарри мрачно думал, что же было не так. Его голоса обычно не звучали так неуверенно.

_Я думаю, мы могли ошибиться. Этот человек - не наш брат. Должно быть, это был мужчина, сидящий рядом с ним._

_Значит, вы заставили меня пойти на один факультет с Малфоем и сделали меня разочарованием моих родителей из-за глупой ошибки?_

_Да. Я ошибся и пришел к неправильным выводам._

Снейп наградил их еще одним убийственным взглядом.

_Это уже пятый по счету. Не то чтобы я считаю,_ сказал Том неуверенно.

_Что вы знаете о Снейпе?_ спросил Гарри, мысленно посылая ему хмурый взгляд в ответ. _Если серьезно._

_Он был влюблен в твою мать,_ быстро высказался один из голосов.

_Предатель,_ пробормотал Том.

_Он хотел, чтобы мы спасли ее. И ненавидел твоего отца. Это скучная история. В действительности он скучный, уродливый человек._

Гарри вздохнул. Он знал, что не стоило слушать Томов. _Уходите, все вы. Или я скопирую акцент Хагрида. И отращу волосы. Я разозлен._

Голоса затихли, вернувшись туда, откуда они пришли. Гарри не был уверен, но он подозревал, что это были не затворки его сознания.

Все студенты пошли вверх по ступенькам, но Гарри задержался вместе с профессором Снейпом.

\- Профессор? - спросил он, покусывая губу.

\- Да, Поттер? - выплюнул Снейп.

\- Я хотел узнать, нет ли какой-нибудь программы для магглорожденных студентов, чтобы они могли узнать больше о волшебных традициях? Меня воспитала мамина сестра, Петунья Дурсль, поэтому я не знаю многого о волшебниках.

Снейп выглядел так, словно унюхал что-то особенно зловонное.

\- Петунья Эванс? Дамблдор оставил тебя с ней?

\- Да, сэр. - Гарри глянул вниз и потоптался на месте. - Она не особо любит магию. Думает, что я фрик, - очень тихо пробормотал он.

_Хороший мальчик,_ тихий, практически неслышимый голос прошептал у него в голове. Мысленно Гарри нахмурился. Он не собирался разговаривать с Томами еще очень долго. Может быть даже до следующего завтрака.

\- Нет, ничего подобного нет. Возвращайся в свою спальню. Уроки начинаются рано, - тон Снейпа все еще был тверд, но он смягчился, пропало твердое отвращение, а его глаза были менее ненавидящими. 

\- Да, сэр.

Гарри обернулся и позволил маленькой улыбке появиться на лице. Он выполнил свою задачу; Снейп выглядел так, словно собирался ненавидеть его чуточку меньше. Манипулирование людьми всегда заставляло его почувствовать себя лучше. Он даже не был больше особо разозлен на Тома, хотя все еще не хотел разговаривать с ним.

Все эти годы с Томом у него в голове были не зазря, решил он. И, может быть, Слизерин будет не так уж и плох.

Когда он поднялся наверх в общежитие мальчиков (староста направил его в нужное место), Малфой и Нотт ссорились из-за кровати в правом левом углу.

\- Это была кровать моего отца, - сказал Нотт.

\- Эта кровать ближайшая к ванне, и я встаю очень рано. Не хотелось бы разбудить вас, - спорил Малфой.

Гарри не мог не задаться вопросом, нужно ли было Малфою вставать так рано для того, чтобы уложить свои волосы. Он даже разглядел немного геля в его волосах.

Крэбб и Гойл взяли две кровати напротив Лучшей Кровати (если верить Малфою и Нотту). Гарри взял кровать рядом с ними, ближайшую к выходу. Забини досталась кровать напротив него. Гарри бросил свой чемодан около стола, забросил свою одежду на чемодан, и лег спать под звук ссорящихся Малфоя и Нотта.

_Спокойной ночи, Том._

Гарри почувствовал себя абсолютно ужасно, когда не получил ответа, хуже, чем когда он думал, что предал своих родителей своим распределением на Слизерин. Он пообещал себе помириться с Томом завтра.


End file.
